Saga 1 Episode 2: Your the man Mega Man!
This is the second episode of the first saga of Sonic Mega Bros. Story When trying to find the next Chaos Emerald our heroes are ambushed by the Koopa Bros.! They toke the Red Chaos Emerald right under their noses and are going to take it back to Bowser. Our heroes fight them to get it back but the Chaos Emerald is giving the Koopa Bros. a power boost. But then a mysterious blast of energy comes from the distance. It's Mega Man, his brother Proto Man, and his robot dog Rush. The Koopa Bros. stood no chance against against these new heroes so they retreat. After the Koopa Bros. left Mega Man revealed how he came here. He was in the midst of another battle against Dr.Wily when suddenly a huge vortex came and sucked Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush, Wily and his forteress through it. Mario and Sonic decide to bring them along so they can get home. But meanwhile Dr.Wily has joined up with Bowser and his old inter-dimensional partner Dr.Eggman. And they have a trick up their sleeves or two. Script (The heroes are seen walking through Soda Jungle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii U) Tails: The next Chaos Emerald seems to be somewhere in this forest. (Mario and Luigi are looking through the bushes for a Chaos Emerald) Sonic: I don't know its quiet..too quiet. Knuckles: Don't say that Sonic! Whenever someone says that bad stuff happens! Sonic: Come on Knuckles that's just in movies. (Suddenly smoke shrouds the area) Sonic: What's going on?!? Knuckles: Told you so. Luigi: (screams) Mario: Luigi! Your screamed in my ear! Luigi:Oh sorry bro. (The smoke starts to clear and 4 silhouettes are visible) All the Koopa Bros.: Here come the Koopa Bros.! Red Koopa Bro.: That's right Mario we are back and better than ever! Mario:...Who are you again? (the Koopa Bros. then do an anime fall and then get up) Yellow Koopa Bro.: How can you forget us? We are Bowser's favorite minions! Why else would he entrust with one of the Star Spirits. Mario:Oh now I remember you. You guys were real pushovers!I now moldy cheeses that are tougher than you! Green Koopa Bro.:That may be true but then we started training non stop until the day we would meet again. And that time has finally came. Black Koopa Bro.: And look what we snagged under your hairy noses! (Black Koopa Bro. holds up the Red Chaos Emerald) Knuckles: Hey they stole the Chaos Emerald from us! Green Koopa Bro.: Yep and once we bring it back to the castle promotion time! Yellow Koopa Bro.: Yeah Bowser and that Egg guy well love us! Sonic: Egg guy? Wait you mean Eggman is here? Red Koopa Bro.: Yellow you idiot they weren't supposed to know about that! Yellow Koopa Bro.:But we already got a Chaos Emerald so why does it matter? And besides we still have our new special move. Black Koopa Bro.:Yellow is right our new special move makes our old one look like a Dry Shroom. Red Koopa Bro.: Yeah the new Special Move. Prepare yourself Mario for our greatest attack yet! Sonic:We can take whatever you throw at us! (the Koopa Bros. then form a tower) Red Koopa Bro.:SUPER ULTRA MEGA MIGHTY SPECIAL MOVE DELUXE!!!! All Koopa Bros.: KOOPA HURRICANE!!! (The Koopa Bros. spin so fast they make vortex that pulls the heroes in and greatly damages them) Green Koopa Bro.: Gnarly! All that training payed off! Red Koopa Bro.: Yeah if we get the rest and give them to the bosses we will be swimming in the promotion pool of success! Yellow Koopa Bro.: I like the sound of that. Now let's get out of here. (Suddenly a blast of energy comes and knocks Yellow Koopa Bro. back) The rest of the Koopa Bros.: WHAT THE SHELL?!?! Mega Man: Stop right there! You guys may be organic but you are defiantly not human! I saw what you did with those guys and your are not gonna get away with it! Green Koopa Bro.: Who the shell is this blue bozo? Red Koopa Bro.: I don't know but he hurt out Yellow he's gonna pay! Get him Green! (Green Koopa Bro. Shell Dashes into Mega Man but suddenly a mysterious song plays and Proto Man jumps in and deflects with his Proto Shield than blasts Green Koopa Bro. with his Proto Blaster) Red Koopa Bro.: No not Green too! Proto Man: You guys ready to give up already? Black Koopa Bro.: You may have cool shades but you can't be cooler than us! Take this! (Black Koopa Bro. jumps in the air retreats into his shell and tries to dive bomb Proto Man but Rush comes in and uses Rush Coil to launch Black Koopa Bro. high into the air until he crashes into the ground) Red Koopa Bro.:Come on guys we just beaten Mario we can beat these guys! Yellow Koopa Bro.:But these guys are tough! Maybe even tougher then Mario. Black Koopa Bro.:Well then its time to use the Koopa Hurricane again. Red Koopa Bro.: Right you are (The Koopa Bros. then try the Koopa Hurricane and it starts to pull Mega Man and Proto Man in but Mega Man uses Charge Shot which sends the Koopa Bros. knocked over the horizon Team Rocket style with the Red Chaos Emerald still there) (Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush walk up to the heroes) Mega Man: Are you guys okay? Sonic: Yeah we're fine. Wait Rock? Mega Man: Sonic? Wow its really been a while hasn't it? Mario:Is he a friend of yours from your world? Sonic:He is a friend but he is from another dimension. Mega Man:How did I get back to Mobius? Sonic: Sorry kiddo this is another dimension. But how did you get here? Proto Man: I don't know really. Me and Mega Man were storming Wily's fortress like we normally do when a big vortex came and swallowed the Fortress up. Tails: The effects of Eggman's Genesis Reactor seemed to have a bigger effect than we thought Sonic. Mega Man: Genesis Reactor? So Eggman is up to no good again? Sonic: Yeah Eggman managed to make on his own. But I wait I thought you would forget what happened then. Mega Man: To be honest I did but when the vortex pulled us here me and Proto Man suddenly remembered everything that happened during the Wily Egg fiasco. Tails: It must have something to do with the Genesis Reactor malfunctioning.But why I don't get is why it also brought you here? Knuckles: Wait Mega Man used the Chaos Emeralds when they fought Eggman and Wily too right? So Mega Man might have developed a connection of sorts to the Chaos Emeralds which and since the vortex was powered by Chaos Energy that is probably why it brought you here. Tails: Whoa Knuckles that is really insightful for you! Knuckles: Told you guys I am not the idiot you take me for. Sonic: And how many times did you get tricked by Eggman? Mario: So Mega Man will you help us look for the Chaos Emeralds too? Mega Man: While I will be happy too anything to get back home. Proto Man: Wait Mega Man.If we are here then where is Wily? Mega Man: Yeah he might cause trouble here. Guess we will have to worry about that another time. (Meanwhile back at Bowser's Castle) Bowser: I can't believe the Koopa Bros. failed! Dr.Eggman: That's what you get for relying on organic life forms to do all the work. Bowser: Oh yeah do your robots do anything right? Dr.Eggman: (sighs) No. Bowser: That's what I thought. Bowser: But still who were those robots? They weren't your enemies or mine where did they come from? Dr.Eggman: I remember them. Remember that old inter-dimensional partner I mentioned that blue one was his nemesis Mega Man. Bowser: Great one more pesky hero to take care of. Even if they manage to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds I think I know where to get a good power source. Speaking of which when are you going to finish that Genesis Generator? Dr.Eggman: Genesis Reactor. And it is taking longer than I thought to fix it. I might need a little more help. Are there any geniuses in this dimension that can help? Bowser: Well there was Fawful but he's not around anymore. Dr.Eggman: Oh my what happened to him? Bowser: I defeated him. He took my castle,brainwashed my minions,and found a source of great dark power.So I took him down to show everyone who is in charge of this kingdom and to show what happens to people who go against me.So you better not get any ideas. Dr.Eggman: Umm..quite. Bowser: Well there is Dr.E.Gadd but he is a goody two shoes so I wouldn't trust him to fix it. Dr.Eggman: Not unless we force him. Dr.Wily: Unhand me you alien freaks I am the great Dr.Wily! (Dr.Wily is brought in to the throne room) Dr.Wily and Eggman: YOU!!! Dr.Wily: So Ivo your the one responsible for sending my fortress near this tacky castle! Bowser: Tacky! Who is this guy anyway? Dr.Eggman: My old associate Albert that I spoke of. I am surprised you still remember me. Dr.Wily: I did forget about you! But when I was pulled into that blasted vortex of yours I remembered everything that happened when we teamed up and now I am stuck in this weird place! And its all your fault! Dr.Eggman: My fault! Sonic is the one who made my Genesis Reactor malfunction and send you here! Bowser: Break it up you two! Eggman you said you needed help with the Genesis Reactor right? Then you and Wily suck it up and finish the device! Dr.Eggman: Oh fine! But this doesn't mean you and me are friends again! Dr.Wily: The feeling is mutual. Anyway if I am going to help I need my Robot Masters and my Mechanilod's. And I get to rewrite my reality too. Bowser: Fine! Now get to work you two! We need to think of a way to destroy those pesky plmubers, those woodland freaks, and those walking heaps of scrap metal.Once and for all. (The End)